Special Sleepover
by Jessgurlayy97
Summary: Santana Lopez wants Rachel Berry, what happens when Lopez invites Berry over for a sleepover? PEZBERRY! One shot.


_**I always wanted Santana and Rachel to be together on glee, so that's why I needed to make this one-shot. I don't own glee. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

* * *

Santana always had a love for the starlet. Although she often hid that love with the insults. Little did the raven haired girl know, that the small brunette had the same feelings for her too.

"San, just tell her, what's the worst that could happen?" Brittany, Santana's ex-girlfriend, encouraged her.

Brittany and Santana broke up when Santana realized her love for Rachel, but Brittany eventually found her way back to Artie. Santana wanted to tell Rachel that she loved her, but she couldn't well, not while she was around Finn anyways.

"I can't! She's straight! Like really straight, and she loves Finn." Santana whispers to the tall blonde. Brittany narrows her eyes and looks towards Rachel, completely unsure if Santana is telling the truth. After a few minutes, Brittany just shakes her head.

"We will find out. We are inviting her to our weekly Friday sleepover tonight, and besides, she wont say no, because she needs us as friends." Brittany whispers to her friend.

Brittany wasn't book smart, or very smart at all to anyone. Santana knew a side to Brittany that was the smart side, Brittany was people smart. She knew exactly how people were and thought. The two cheerios linked pinkies and walked over to Rachel and Finn. Finn's first reaction was to step in front of his girlfriend, which made Santana roll her eyes.

"Calm your man boobs, tubbers. We just want to talk to Rachel." Santana sneers. Rachel and Finn both have shocked looks when they realize Santana used Rachel's real name. Finn just rolls his eyes and walks away from the situation. Which Santana is thankful for because she doesn't want to have to hit her crush's boyfriend.

"Hey Rachel, listen, we wanted to invite you to our Friday night sleepover tonight. It's at San's house and she really wants you to come." Brittany offers. Rachel just looks between the two girls, wondering if this is some prank. When she realizes it isn't she looks directly at Santana. Santana decides to stare at her feet, afraid Rachel will see the want in her eyes.

"Santana, Is this true? If you guys are just setting me up for some useless prank, than I would rather stay home with my dads and watch some movies. It will be more fun than having embarrassing pictures, or videos being posting all over the internet. I would be more than glad to come, as long as this is honestly a sleepover. I will have to go home first, to grab some clothes." Rachel says. Brittany nudges Santana giving her the push she needed to reply.

"Rach, I am being honestly nice, I want you to come. I have clothes you can wear, but if you really want to go home first, I can drive you. I know you don't have your car because I saw you get out of Finn's car this morning. I have to drive Britt home because she has to get ready for her date with Artie. Now that you know it's just going to be you and me, I understand if you don't want to come. I know I have never been nice to you or anything, but I really am sorry. I kinda want us to be friends." Santana manages to get out. She never lifts her eyes from the floor though. Rachel looks at Santana in shock.

Without warning, Rachel hugs Santana. It takes Santana a few seconds to realize what is going on before she hugs Rachel back. Santana and Rachel don't realize that Brittany had already left, they are too busy enjoying this moment. A few seconds later they both pull away from the hug and Rachel smiles at Santana. Santana can't help but to smile back at the starlet.

"I would love to come over Santana. So we have glee for half an hour in like 3 minutes, but after we can go to your house. Just let me call my dads and a-" Rachel is interrupted by a slushy hitting her in the back of the head.

Santana looks for who threw the slushy and sees Karofsky. Without thinking, Santana throws a punch at Karofsky. He doesn't even see it coming and ends up losing balance and falling to the ground. Rachel lets out a scared squeak as she sees Santana punch Karofsky a few more times.

"Slushy her again, and next time you wont be able to walk away. The only way you are getting away next time, is when they bring the stretchers to haul your ass away." Santana threatens before grabbing Rachel and Rachel's slushy kit. Santana finds the nearest girl's washroom and locks the door.

Santana pulls the random chair, that happens to be in every girl's washroom in this school, to the sink and makes Rachel sit in it. As Santana is finishing rinsing out Rachel's hair, the brunette finally speaks.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't have to. You didn't even have to help me clean up, why did you do it?" Rachel asks. Santana takes a deep breath and rings out the water from Rachel's brown locks.

"I did though Rachel. You're my friend now, which means I will always stick up for you. Even if you are annoying sometimes, you are a pretty cool girl. You're welcome by the way." Santana whispers. Rachel gets up from the chair and takes the spare clothes from her kit to a stall and changes.

"San, can you text my dads for me? My phone is in the front pocket of my bag. Just send it to the name 'Daddy' and tell him that I am staying at your place." Rachel calls from the stall just as she is putting her shoes back on.

Santana does as Rachel asked and reads out the reply which is just an 'okay'. Rachel comes out of the stall in jeans and a t-shirt. Santana can't help but smile at the beautiful sight in front of her. Rachel puts her dirty clothes back in the kit and the girls head to her locker.

"You look cute in normal clothes." Santana whispers in Rachel's ear. Rachel's face goes red and she looks to her feet.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself in that cheerios uniform." Rachel replies. Santana smiles and puts Rachel's kit in her locker before they head to the choir room for glee practice. Was Rachel really flirting with the Latina? Santana gives Rachel a quick hug before they separate in Glee.

* * *

After the half hour of practicing for Regionals, glee finally ends. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany all meet up outside the choir room and head for Santana's car. Santana and Brittany have their pinkies linked as usual and Santana holds out her pinky to Rachel. Rachel looks at Santana before smiling and wrapping her pinky around the Latina's. The girls finally reach the car and Brittany decides to sit in the back while the other two take the front. The car ride to Brittany's house is really quiet except for the radio, which is playing the newest pop songs. As soon as Santana and Rachel leave Brittany's, Santana decides to make conversation.

"So, Rach. You really think I look hot in this uniform?" Santana asks jokingly. Rachel's cheeks go a dark shade of red and they both giggle.

"Maybe." Is the only reply Santana gets. Santana looks at Rachel and they both laugh.

"I see how it is. You are playing hard to get!" Santana whispers. They were clearly playing the flirting game, which was a game that Santana never lost.

"Hmm... I am taken, so clearly, you will not have me. Unless, you have certain plans for tonight." Rachel whispers in Santana's ear. Rachel is in Santana's personal space, which is risky, but Santana wants Rachel in the space more. Santana pulls into her driveway and puts the car in park before turning to Rachel.

"You are so not asking if I am going to give you some sweet lady kisses tonight!" Santana squeals. Rachel laughs and leans closer to Santana. Their lips inches apart.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I always have wanted you the way you want me." Rachel whispers. Santana's eyes widen in shock. Did Rachel just say she knew that she liked her? Could Rachel possibly love her back?

"How did you know Rachel?" Santana whispers back. Rachel smiles and plants a small peck on Santana's lips.

"Because, I watch you as much as you watch me. I love you, I always have. I could tell." Rachel whispers back.

Santana smiles and kisses Rachel passionately. Rachel pulls back and grabs her stuff before getting out of the car. Santana soon follows and unlocks the front door of her house. Santana drops her stuff on the ground and takes Rachel's stuff doing the same before grabbing Rachel's hand and taking her upstairs. Once they are in Santana's room, she closes the door and pushes Rachel up against the wall. Santana presses up against Rachel and starts kissing her passionately, but wanting. The kisses soon get more heated and Santana pulls away, reality hitting her. Santana walks away and goes to sit on her bed with her head in her hands. Rachel walks over to Santana and sits with her, clearly confused.

"What's wrong San?" Rachel asks as she rubs Santana's back. Santana looks over at Rachel and her eyes fill with tears.

"I can't let you cheat on Finn. It isn't right. I really want to be with you and everything, but I can't be with you if you are with Finn. Rachel, are you willing to give up Finn for me?" Santana asks Rachel. She refuses to look up, until Rachel lifts her chin and forces her to look into the starlet's eyes.

"I texted him when we were being super quiet in the car, I already dumped him, because I wanted you. I would give up Broadway for you San." Rachel whispers. Santana smiles and kisses Rachel passionately. They pull away a few minutes later.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asks hopefully. Rachel smiles widely. Both of the girls had been waiting for this moment a little too long.

"Of course I will Santana! I love you so much!" Rachel answers. They immediately find each others lips. Later that night, Santana's parents come home and find them sleeping in each others arms.

* * *

_**There we go. My first one shot and my first glee story. PEZBERRY! I hope you all liked it. Review?**_


End file.
